


A Question Of Size

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, SPN Poly Bingo 2017, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Every time Alfie is in the same room as Benny, he blushes. Samandriel tries to find out why. Featuring Sam explaining kink to an angel, Dean lacking any shame when it comes to sex (with one very important, pink exception), and Castiel the matchmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



> This is a present for castielsstar, who has been amazing and insanely patient. <3
> 
> This is also a fill for the Samandriel square on my SPN Poly Bingo card.

Since making the decision to remain on earth, Samandriel had experienced many strange things. Little things, like the development of a sweet tooth or the ridiculously decadent pleasure of a hot shower. He enjoyed the little things, from his own perspective and from that of his vessel. Alfie was a very enthusiastic human, and Samandriel found great pleasure in releasing control so that he could experience everything through Alfie's eyes.

Then there were the bigger things—fighting side by side with the strange collection of misfits who occupied the bunker, learning to think for himself, making his own decisions. He often discussed them with Alfie first, who was always patient, but it was just that; a discussion. No orders, no plea for a higher ranking angel to tell him what to do. For the first time in his entire existence, Samandriel existed as his own being, and it still had the tendency to terrify him.

But none of this was as strange—or as confusing—as Alfie's reaction to the vampire Benny Lafitte.

Every single time they were in the same room together, Alfie would blush.

Since the two shared control of the body, Samandriel was never able to stop it. He let himself feel it instead, the strange rush of heat, the sudden elevation of his heart rate. It was fascinating. Exciting, perhaps, was the right word. Many times in the six months he'd been living here he'd attempted to coax Alfie into explaining, but the human avoided the subject with a stubbornness Samandriel could not understand.

At that moment, Alfie was in control of the body. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating Fruit Loops (something Samandriel absolutely _did not_ eat straight out of the box when no one was looking), head ducked over his bowl. Benny was also there, flipping blueberry pancakes in an iron skillet and humming quietly to himself. Alfie was wishing fervently that he had longer hair so he could hide behind it like Sam and still watch the vampire. For some reason, that made Samandriel laugh.

_What is it about Benny that makes you so excited?_ He tried for what must have been the thousandth time. 

Alfie sighed. He ducked his head even lower, his nose no more than an inch from the bowl. “If I tell you will you shut up about it?” he murmured.

_Yes._

“Fine.” Alfie slid down off the counter, leaving his half-eaten cereal beside the sink.

“If you see the any of the others, can you tell 'em I've got pancakes?” Benny called as Alfie started for the door.

The flush that had been a constant warmth since the vampire arrived in the kitchen intensified. “S-sure!” Alfie stammered. He paused, holding his breath, but when Benny said nothing more he bolted.

Once he was far enough from the kitchen, he said quickly, “Look it's just... he's really big.”

If he'd been in control, Samandriel would have frowned. _So is Sam Winchester. You don't blush when Sam is in the room._

“Well, no. Sam's great, but it's. It's a different kind of big. Like he's super tall and muscly and that's awesome, but Benny is... he's just kinda thicker. More... meaty. And I bet he's got a great... um.” Alfie cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

_So Benny's particular size excites you?_

Aflie laughed—or more like giggled, a difference Samandriel was only just beginning to notice. “Sure, that's one way to put it.”

Interesting. Samandriel surged forward, pressing gently against Alfie's presence. _May I come out for a while?_

“Sure.” Alfie let Samandriel ease him back into his own mind. It had been difficult when they first started, often chaotic, but they had it down so well now that they barely noticed the transition. _I'm gonna sleep while you do whatever you're doing._

“Alright,” Samandriel replied.

That was probably better. He had a feeling Alfie might not appreciate the questions he was about to ask.

~

He went to Sam first. Sam was patient and very knowledgeable, and Samandriel had grown to like him a great deal. There were no hunts right now, which meant he would likely find Sam in one of two places—the library, or his room. He tried the library first, and found the hunter buried under a stack of aging novels, carefully scanning each page onto his computer.

“Hello, Sam,” Samandriel greeted. He slid into a seat opposite him.

“Hey,” Sam replied without looking up. “Just a sec.”

“Of course.” The angel waited patiently as the scanner whirred, watched Sam's huge, careful hands holding the book in place. The machine settled and Sam flipped the book, setting a faded red ribbon inside to mark his place before he closed it and set it aside.

He supposed Sam really was a very different type of large from Benny. The hunter's hands were bigger, with longer, elegant fingers roughened by callouses. His shoulders were broader, and he was absolutely taller, but he didn't have the same weight, and Benny had a greater girth around his middle.

“Okay, sorry,” Sam said, sitting back and giving Samandriel his full attention. “What's up?”

“I have a question. Alfie was unable to explain it to me as well as I'd like.”

“Okay.” Sam reached for a mug of coffee that Samandriel could tell had long since gone cold. He reheated it with a flick of his fingers, smiling when Sam beamed. “Hey, thanks. So what's the question?”

“Alfie gets very excited whenever Benny is in the room,” Samandriel started, but he had to pause when Sam laughed hard enough to choke on a sip of his coffee. He waited while Sam pounded on his own chest and drew in a few deep breaths.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sam gasped. “Go ahead.”

Samandriel frowned, but continued. “He said only that Benny is big. I mentioned that you are also big and he doesn't get excited when you're in the room, and he said that Benny is meatier than you are. Can you explain why this makes a difference?”

Sam was laughing again before Samandriel had even finished speaking. He held one hand over his mouth to try and hide it, but his eyes were soft and kind, and Samandriel knew it wasn't malicious laughter.

“It s-sounds like... heh... it sounds like Alfie has a size kink,” Sam chuckled. “Is he, um. Awake right now?”

“No, he is sleeping.”

“Good, so.” Sam set his mug down and crossed his arms over his chest, a small smile still fixed on his face. “Basically, a kink is something that arouses a person. So Alfie is, if I'm understanding right, aroused by Benny's size. Does that make sense?”

“I... think so?” It didn't, not really. “But what is it about the size?”

“Couldn't tell you, you'd have to ask Alfie,” Sam said with a shrug. “Could be the idea of Benny being able to hold him down, or maybe he just likes how that kind of weight feels. He could be embarrassed by it, that might be why you didn't get a clear answer out of him.”

Samandriel frowned. “Why would he be embarrassed?”

“Uh...” Sam uncrossed his arms, waved his hands around like he was trying to pluck an answer from the air. “You know what? I don't have an answer for that. Humans are... well, humans are really weird.”

That made the angel chuckle. “True, but it's often endearing. Thank you, Sam.”

He reached across the table and took one of Sam's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. As always, Sam's eyes lit up—he thrived under any positive attention from himself or Castiel. Samandriel suspected it was because of the demonic influence in his blood. He seemed to think angelic attention redeemed him somehow, when really he did that all by himself.

“No problem,” Sam said warmly, squeezing Samandriel's hand back. “Hey, any chance I could borrow you for a bit? I found another book in Enochian and I have no idea where Cas is.”

“Certainly,” Samandriel agreed, releasing Sam's hand to take the small, untitled book he was handed and waiting for Sam's go ahead to start reading.

~

Nearly five hours later, Samandriel went in search of Dean.

He liked Dean, too, though in a very different way from Sam. Dean often made him laugh, and he was... well. A bad influence might have been the correct term, but oddly enough that was something Samandriel seemed to enjoy.

He found Dean in the kitchen, making burgers for lunch. Eating wasn't necessary while Samandriel was a part of Alfie, but he often ate anyway just because Alfie enjoyed it, and he'd come to enjoy it himself. Especially if it was pie, something that seemed to please Dean to no end. That was, in fact, how he'd discovered his sweet tooth just a few months previously.

“Hey!” Dean greeted, waving a spatula at him. “Want a burger?”

“Yes, thank you.” Samandriel pulled out a seat at the table. “Dean, may I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” Dean flipped one of the meat patties in his skillet, then set the spatula aside and reached for a bun. He cast a look over his shoulder and added, “Not literally.”

Samandriel chuckled. He had a fairly good grasp of most of the language Dean used, but it seemed to amuse Dean to pretend that Samandriel didn't know any of it.

While Dean prepared the burger, Samandriel repeated the same question he'd given Sam. Just like Sam, Dean started laughing too hard to answer and nearly knocked the bun onto the floor. With a sigh, the angel sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, fingers tapping irregular beats against his bicep as he waited.

“Little Alfie has a size kink!” Dean gasped. He was bent nearly in half—if he hadn't been clinging to the counter, he might have been on the floor. “Okay, I'm...” he dissolved into another fit of snorts and chortles, his entire body shaking, and Samandriel found he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“S-sorry,” Dean choked out, though his grin was unrepentant. He hauled himself upright, shaking his head as a drew in a deep, steadying breath. “I get it, actually. I have a thing for Sam's size, 'cause Sam's got those massive muscles and can throw me around. It's hot. Cas can, too, but if he wasn't an angel he probably couldn't. Well...” Dean frowned thoughtfully. “He does have some pretty serious muscle going on, too. Bet he could if he tried.”

“So the fact that they can move you around with ease is the reason you find it arousing?” Samandriel pressed. Dean seemed far less embarrassed than Sam had suggested humans felt. Then again, Dean was fairly open about a lot of things—except, according to Castiel, his love of pink undergarments, though Samandriel had no idea why that would cause embarrassment. Pink was a lovely color.

“That's why I like it, yeah,” Dean said with a shrug. He finished Samandriel's burger and plunked the plate down in front of him. “Benny could easily haul you around, you... uh, Alfie... whatever, you guys are pretty skinny. And Alfie's right, Benny's definitely meaty, it's kinda...” That thoughtful glaze returned to Dean's eyes, and a small grin curled into the corners of his lips. Then he shook himself hard, and added quickly, “Anyway, how do you feel about all of this?”

Samandriel frowned, considered pressing for more information on Dean's reaction but decided against it. “I don't know,” he said instead. “I hadn't thought of my own feelings on the matter. I will take it into consideration. Thank you, Dean.”

He ate his burger, and listened as Dean started ranting about the pet Castiel and Sam were both pestering him to let them get. The mention of the other angel's name made Samandriel pause halfway through a bite. Castiel had spent a great deal more time on earth, and had a less human perspective—maybe it would be best to talk to him next. So he thanked Dean, reminded him that Castiel loved guinea pigs and Sam probably wouldn't mind one (to which Dean yelled that he was a “traitor” but seemed to mean it in a playful way), and slipped out of the kitchen to find Castiel.

~

_Castiel? Where are you?_

There was a pause, then: _I'm outside. In my garden._

Ah, of course he was. Samandriel headed for the bunker door. Though his wings remained intact, he never flew around Castiel. Even with his proper grace back, Castiel's wings showed no signs of healing—no one said a word, but Castiel wasn't the only one who'd come to accept that he may never fly again. Samandriel couldn't bear the pain that hollowed out Castiel's gaze whenever he saw another angel take flight, and so he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't fly himself unless there was no alternative. It wasn't as difficult as he'd thought. He'd come to appreciate the journey, no matter if it was five minutes or a few hours. There was a sense of having achieved a goal when he walked, something Alfie often teased him for; _it's just walking, nothing special!_

Samandriel only smiled when Alfie did this, and marveled at all the things humans took for granted.

The garden was behind the bunker, up the hill and against the wall where the land flattened out. It was mostly made up of herbs Dean often used in his cooking. In one corner a little cluster of daffodils stood tall and proud, and in the center was a bowl full of clear marbles and water, something Castiel had discovered on the internet—it was, apparently, an excellent way for bees to easily get water. There were several honey bees and a bumble bee in it right now. Castiel was on his knees by the bowl, his weight spread carefully to avoid his herbs, head tilted and a soft smile on his lips as he watched them.

“Hello, Samandriel,” he greeted without looking away as the other angel knelt beside him.

“Hello, Castiel.” Samandriel smiled down at the bees. He didn't understand Castiel's fascination with them, but they were still quite beautiful in their own right, and were certainly an important part of the world. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Castiel finally turned his head, wide, earnest eyes finding Samandriel's gaze. “What is it?”

So Samandriel repeated his question for a third time. Unlike Sam and Dean, Castiel did not laugh. He was silent a moment, brows furrowing as he considered.

Then he said, “Come with me,” and held out a hand to Samandriel.

Confused but curious, Samandriel took the offered hand and they rose together. Castiel tugged him back into the bunker, down the hallway and through rooms until they found Benny tucked into a corner of the library, reading. He didn't seem to notice them come in, and Castiel made no move to catch his attention.

“Look at him,” Castiel said, nudging Samandriel with his elbow.

So the other angel did. He looked at the smile only just curled into the corners of his lips; at the large hands carefully holding a copy of Gulliver's Travels; at the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the sprawl of thick legs...

Samandriel started. One hand flew to his face.

He was blushing.

“I thought so,” Castiel said smugly.

“Interesting,” Samandriel murmured. “I thought it was only Alfie. What should I do?”

Castiel smiled. An intent shivered across the space between them, but before Samandriel could stop him Castiel was striding across the room.

_Brother!_

The other angel quickened his pace. Samandriel stepped back into the shadows and watched, heart rate steadily rising, as Castiel leaned in and placed a hand on Benny's shoulder. The vampire glanced up from his book, smiling in greeting. The smile quickly faded into a soft, inquisitive frown as he listened, only to leap into a crooked grin seconds later.

_Samandriel? What's going on?_

The angel started again—he hadn't felt Alfie awaken, and he usually always sensed when the human was returning to awareness.

“I... ah...” Samandriel found himself flapping his hands just like Sam had earlier. He crossed his arms to make it stop. “I asked some questions, while you were asleep, and it seems you're not the only one who finds Benny attractive.”

_...really?_

“Also, Castiel seems to be telling him about it.”

_WHAT?_

Castiel straightened. Samandriel watched as he and Benny shared a quiet look he couldn't read. His stomach clenched, hard enough to cramp—he had no idea if the reaction was his, or Aflie's. Maybe it was both.

Then Benny turned to stare straight at them, and the decision to flee was undoubtedly made by them both.

~

After two hours of attempting to calm a near-hysterical Alfie, Samandriel found himself slumped at the end of the bed in their room, face buried in his hands. It seemed easier to think in the darkness. Aflie was a mess of nerves at the back of his mind, though he didn't seem angry with Samandriel, which the angel was very glad of. He'd stretched out a tendril of grace some time ago, wrapped it around the human's soul until he'd stopped his stream of nervous thoughts.

That left him with silence and the dark, allowing him to slowly pick apart the emotions that were his, the emotions that were Alfie's, and the emotions that belonged to them both. It was a strange concept, something he'd never heard of happening between an angel and a vessel before. Then again, no angel that Samandriel was aware of had ever shared control of a vessel.

The shared emotion was a small bundle, almost entirely made up of the mess they felt towards Benny. If Samandriel truly concentrated, he could pick out where the emotions only just barely separated into angel and human, but it wasn't really worth the effort. It explained why he hadn't realized they were both blushing, at least.

A soft knock came at the door. Without thinking, Samandriel rose to answer it. Probably just Castiel, maybe come to apologize for giving away—

The door swung open to reveal Benny.

“Hey there,” he said softly, almost as if he was scared of spooking them. “Mind if I come in?”

Alfie exploded to life, practically squeaking as he wildly swung between begging Samandriel to let Benny in and demanding they slam the door in Benny's face. Samandriel reminded himself firmly that he had sworn never to muffle Alfie in any way, and stepped aside to allow Benny to enter.

“Who's out right now?” Benny asked.

“Alfie is here but not in control,” Samandriel replied. “He's... making a lot of noise, though.”

The vampire laughed, something deep and full that came right up from his belly. That shared bundle of emotion pooled warmth through his chest, and Samandriel felt the flush of heat spreading over his cheeks. Alfie went abruptly quiet, his soul nudging at the tendril of grace still wrapped around him.

“Castiel told you about our... feelings?” Samandriel asked hesitantly. He almost winced when Alfie clamped down on his grace.

Benny chuckled. “Yeah, but I already kinda knew. Hard not to notice when a cute young man is blushin' every time you're in the room. I just didn't realize it was both of you.”

_Did he just call us cute?_

“I see.” Samandriel didn't see—what was the point of this? Was Benny simply observing that he knew, or was there something more happening here? He sighed and shook his head, “I don't see. Now that you know it's both of us, what is your intention?”

Benny grinned, wide enough to deepen the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. “My intention is to ask you out.”

Samandriel frowned, tilting his head in a manner he'd learned from Castiel. “Out?” He repeated.

_Say. Yes._ Alfie's grip on Samandriel's grace became the psychic equivalent of vice-like, and Samandriel almost gasped aloud.  _I mean. If you really don't want to... but you should definitely say yes if you want to..._

“Alfie seems very agreeable,” Samandriel managed after a moment, voice a bit tight as he tried to balance listening to Alfie and paying attention to Benny, whose expression was starting to tense. “But I don't understand what you mean.”

“Ah.” Benny laughed again, and Samandriel had the most vivid thought that Benny's smile was quite wonderful. “It means I want to take you, and Alfie, on a date. So we can get to know each other better. See if this is somethin' we wanna pursue.”

“Oh!” And there was that damn flush again, though the angel thought it was more pleasure than embarrassment or lust this time. “I... also find that agreeable.”

“Good.” Benny held out his hand. Samandriel took it, thinking it was something like shaking on a deal, only Benny swept his hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it instead. “Tomorrow evenin' work?”

Samandriel blinked. Alfie was strangely quiet, his soul glowing so bright the angel could hardly distinguish it from his own grace. “I, ah... yes, alright.”

Another smile, a quick little wink, and Benny left him standing there staring down at his hand. Samandriel could still feel the skin tingling where Benny's lips had brushed it.

“I think we should thank Castiel,” Samandriel murmured after a moment. A slow smile was starting to tug at his lips.

_Yeah, we should definitely do that. Er, he didn't. Um. He didn't tell Benny about the size thing, did he?_

Samandriel laughed softly, still smiling down at his hand even as he began to make his way slowly out of the room. “I don't know. He'll find out anyway, won't he?”

_Well. Maybe. If we make it that far. Oh god, what if we make it that far?_

The angel tried to picture it. Imagined those lips tasting more than just his hand, large arms wrapping around him, holding him in against a broad chest... oh. _Oh._

“I believe I'm beginning to understand the appeal of Benny's size.” Samandriel shook his head at himself, felt Alfie let out something like a laugh and laughed with him.

If they made it that far, he suspected they were both going to thoroughly enjoy it.

~

END

 


End file.
